


La Mort de Dieu

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Javert沒有死在河底。
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 10





	La Mort de Dieu

Javert就这么迷迷糊糊地躺在床上；一切似乎都离他很遥远：他已经快记不起来发生的一切——他在塞纳河上，然后？

只剩下无尽的黑暗，与从胸部传来的撕心裂肺的疼痛。他强迫自己无视那些疼痛，可他真的什么也想不起来；除去浓稠的黑暗与令人窒息的感觉。他被外力以一种无比粗暴的方式包裹起来，搅得他头疼，他呼吸不畅。

但他还存有一些不幸的意识；他能隐约明白自己没死，外面有人在交谈。

尽管脑子里嗡嗡作响，他依然尝试听听外面在说什么：白费力气。他懊恼地咕哝一声，不想肺部猛烈的震颤使他小小惊呼：很明显，他过于低估自己的伤势了。他伤得很严重，他的初步评价仅此而已，但具体伤在何处他还不能确定。

外面本在交谈的人肯定听到了Javert制造出的声音；他们关切的走上前来；Javert感觉有一只干燥凉爽的手碰了碰自己的额头。很舒服，他想，可惜手很快就拿开了。他们的絮絮低语即便近在Javert耳边，他也听不清楚。但他能感觉房间很快只剩下一个人了，而且这个人他还该死的熟悉。

一瞬间，市长先生的微笑在他脑海中掠过……

“Valjean？”他尝试呼唤那个他再熟悉不过的人。

“什么都别说了，Javert，好好休息吧。”

这个男人也离开了房间。Javert很快向睡眠投降了。

“Monsieur ，相信您也看到了，他病得不轻——他的肋骨断了一根，裂开两根；由于肺部进水，可能会发生严重的感染与炎症；他的头部受了撞击，具体怎样很难说清楚，所以——”

“我建议您做好最糟糕的准备——他能不能挺过来就要看上帝了。”医生说完，收下钱，摇摇头走了。

Bon Dieu ！Valjean陷入了空前的恐慌：Javert命不久矣的事实就像他得知Cosette爱上了Marius一样令他不知所措。他费尽力气把Javert从湍急的河水中拯救出来，结果却是这样！

但上帝的意志不可违逆。Valjean就在床边的扶手椅上坐了一晚。

清晨带来了阳光唤醒了Javert；他感觉脑子里声音安静许多了，视野也更清晰了些。现在他总算可以回忆昨晚发生的事情：他很快就记起了自己一心求死，从高高的货币交换桥上一跃而下。可是现在他活得好好的。一定有哪个善心大发的笨蛋救了他。

善心大发的笨蛋？很好，Javert看见了扶手椅上坐着的人。

Valjean也已经醒了，正密切关注着Javert。

“您为什么要这样做？”尽管说话会让他感觉胸部的不适，但这个问题他一定是要问的——即便他早就知道了答案。

“Javert，你明知道原因；我说过了，我不恨你。”Valjean神情复杂。“你这么做，我是说，昨天晚上，是不是因为原谅我了？”他的脸上竟然出现了羞愧的笑容。

Javert有点想吐；不，别误会，他是真的觉得很不舒服，但他没有作出回应，算是默认了。

“我去给您找些药。”Valjean也不自觉换上了vous的用法，听上去很别扭。

这一天的晚些时候，医生又过来了；这次他沉重地摇摇头。Javert知道，总算结束了。

接下来的几天，Valjean越来越沉默，他只是单纯地为Javert提供一日三餐与药物。Javert清醒的时间也越来越少；他疲惫地与持续不断的病痛斗争，终于筋疲力尽了。他们即便都没有说什么，却已经达成了共识：那天不远了。

在一天晚上，Javert少见地异常清醒。如果不是他异常颓败的脸色，他神采奕奕的样子会让人误以为他病好了，又能像以前在Paris的各个街道维持秩序。

“您的坟墓，我已经帮您找到了……”

“Merci bien.”Javert显得有些兴奋；Valjean更加伤感了；他也曾见过将死之人，他们的活力与脸上洋溢的光彩都是另一个世界的映照。

他们依然保持着沉默。

“Valjean，”Javert意外地开口了，“您其实不用再这么躲藏了。”

Valjean头抬起了一点。

“您离开后，在名单上您已经死了。再没有因为一块面包而坐19牢狱的苦刑犯了；那个Jean Valjean已经不存在了。”Javert一下说完这么长的话，丝毫没有劳累。“而且，我宽恕了您。”他如今看上去如释重负。

他几乎是笑着问Valjean：“能否请您把窗帘拉开，外面的星星想必很亮。”

Valjean由于害怕通缉，平常几乎从不开窗，但他不会违逆一个将死的高尚之人的请求。Javert说得一点不错：晴朗的夜晚，星星是非常美丽的；Valjean想起了主教和蔼的笑容。

Javert在那片星光的庇护下去往了天堂。

**Author's Note:**

> 至少他得到了救贖，可以上天堂了。他們終會在那裡遇見。


End file.
